


Black Coffee

by guesswhofern



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern
Summary: “Hi,” the stranger says, eyeing him suspiciously, “why are you so happy?”“Why shouldn’t I be happy?”





	Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi new people I haven't written for before. 
> 
> I'm excited to be part of this fandom and incredible happy Philkas helped me with my writer's block. 
> 
> Be friends with me and find me on my [tumblr](http://richardsprincessbob.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Monday_

He had seen the blonde guy with long hair outside the coffee shop even before the bell above the door rang. Philip had been waiting a table when he saw him standing outside earlier, reading what’s featured on the sign outside.

(Today it’s some weird chocolate drink one of his colleagues came up with to “change up” their usual offers. So far two people have risked their life to try it and it's only 8 am).

He's back behind the counter now, waiting for the coffee to brew when the guy comes inside, immediately heading to the counter.

“Good morning,” Philip says, smiling at the guy in front of him. It’s been a good morning, so so far he’s been extra chirpy. Up close he’s even more handsome than Philip thought earlier. He doesn’t wanna freak him out yet, so he keeps that to himself--testing the waters and all, Philip reminds himself.

The blonde guy looks at him for a moment without saying anything and Philip thinks he may be checking him out, but he can’t be sure because the guy gets himself together.

“Hi,” the stranger says, eyeing him suspiciously, “why are you so happy?”

“Why shouldn’t I be happy?”

“It’s 8 am. On a monday.”

Philip is shrugging. “I’m just a morning person. Plus my customers so far,” he says with a wink towards the guy,” have been lovely. I hope you won’t change that statistic.”

The guy gives him a grin. “I try.”

“You’re doing good so far. So tell me, what do you want to drink?”

“I’m boring, so just a medium black coffee, please.”

“I can’t be the judge of the first part of the sentence yet, but I can give you your drink,” he tells him. “What’s your name?” Philip asks him while grabbing a large cup, because that’s really the only way for him to be nice to the guy for now. Thankfully the guy doesn’t notices it.

“It’s Lukas,” the blonde guy, Lukas, says and smiles at Philip shyly.

He nods and writes the name on the cup. Either Lukas doesn’t notice that not many people are in the shop or he’s ignoring it for the sake of both of them. Cause there’s really no need for Philip to write his name on the cup.

“Gotcha. And just for the record, I’m Philip,” he says and gives him a more intimate smile. He’s thankful no one is behind Lukas right now.

Philip sees Lukas blushing while trying not to grin himself by pressing his lips together before looking at the ground.

“Hi Philip, you’re saving my Monday. I have no more coffee at my apartment and I need it to wake up.”

“I’m happy to help. Do you live around here?”

“Yeah, I do. It’s like a 2 minute walk.”

“Here’s your coffee, Lukas. Enjoy and I hope you come back.”

Lukas’s taking his coffee from Philip and smiles. “I’ll definitely be back,” he says and winks at Philip. He fucking WINKS. Does he not know what that does to him?

* * *

  _Tuesday_

Philip’s working on his own drink when Lukas comes back the next morning. He seems more awake today.

“You seem way more alert today. Good morning, Lukas,” Philip greets him, happily, “I was hoping you’d come back.”

Lukas takes off his hood and fixes his hair, before smiling at Philip. “Yeah? Special reason?”

“Nah,” Philip shakes his head, even though he knows Lukas is his highlight of the day, “you’re just the only customer who comes in before 9 am and it’s awfully boring. I usually take a book with me and read it. I’ve finished like 3 the last few weeks, because no one’s in the mood to go out for coffee this early. I mean we’re not Starbucks, we’re like a little secret in this city.”

Lukas squints his eyes and looks like he only followed half the sentence before checking out. Philip laughs. “You’re obviously not ready for this much conversation so early. Coffee?”

His counterpart begins to blush and nod. “I’m sorry,” Lukas says, even though he knows for some reason already that Philip’s not angry, “I woke up like half an hour ago.”

“Half an hour ago? I don’t believe you. You look awfully good for someone who woke up 30 minutes ago.”

“Is he flirting?” Lukas is thinking to himself. He must be, if the blush he sees before Philip turns towards the coffee machine is any indication. Lukas is happy he’s not the only one interested.

“I look even better when I’ve just woken up. Trust me.”

Philip’s turning his head towards Lukas and smiles. “Interesting,” he tells him, “and you’re really self-confident,” he says with a laugh.

Lukas shrugs and starts walking to a table near the drink pick-up counter. “I bet you look just as good when you wake up. Maybe even better.”

He hears Philip laughing and joins him. “To be discussed,” he hears Philip mutter as he makes his way to Lukas table with two mugs filled with coffee.

“Two?” Lukas asks, confused.

“Didn’t I tell you five minutes ago literally no one comes in before eight? So I thought I’d join you.

Lukas is grinning. “Self-confident. I like it,” he says and winks. “Now tell me about those books you’ve read in the last few weeks.”

* * *

 

_Thursday_

“So I’m curious. I was shopping for food yesterday and suddenly I see your face appearing on of the those bike magazines at the newsstand. I flip through the magazine and there’s you in a tracksuit, standing behind a motocross bike. What’s up with that? I thought you were studying?”

“Nah,” Lukas says, laughing. “I’m a professional motocross driver, but I do take online courses. Motocross won’t be something I’ll do forever, so I should study to be on the safe side,” he says, smiling and Philip can see how much he loves the sport and how much he loves talking about it.

“I didn’t know that about you. But I kind of suits you from what I know about you so far. You seem like the guy who’d do something crazy as a living.”

That statement has Lukas laughing. “Thanks, I guess. It’s my dream, so I got lucky. Are you interested in motocross?

“I actually don’t have a clue about motocross. But I know someone who does and maybe he’s willing to share his knowledge with me. I wouldn’t say no to some more time together. Just the two of us. He’s been nothing but amazing so far.”

Lukas looks confused for a second, but then he smiles. “Yeah, he’s definitely interested. He also doesn’t have any plans today, so if you’re free, he’d love to tell you more.”

“That was the most ridiculous sentence I’ve ever heard. You don’t have to do any training?”

“I do, but I’m done at like two, so I’m free after that. The circuit is on a break, so I’m not as busy as usual.”

“Sounds good,” Philips says, smiling;” Come back at 3? I should be done by then, if Marty comes on time.”

“Sure thing,” Lukas says and takes his coffee out of Philips hand before leaving with a smile, already thinking about they could do in the afternoon.

* * *

 

_Next Tuesday_

“Hi,” he says, grinning at Lukas. “What do you want to order today?”

“Can I get an Iced Venti Skinny Hazelnut Macchiato, with sugar-free syrup, an extra shot, light ice, and no whip, please?”

Philip looks up from the cup, shock written all over his face. Lukas tries to keep a straight face for the sake of keeping his joke up, but loses it shortly after he locks eyes with him.

Philip starts laughing alongside him. “You lost me at sugar-free syrup, babe,” he says to Lukas between chuckles.

“We’re not fucking Starbucks,” they both hear Marty complaining from the break room.

“I kinda got lost myself at sugar-free syrup as well,” Lukas admits.

“Black coffee, then?”

“Black coffee,” Lukas says and smiles at Philip.


End file.
